Still Rose Tyler
by fanficoholic
Summary: "Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape." How does a single change alter the course of someone's entire life? Rose Tyler was not the same girl, but she was still Rose Tyler. But that didn't matter, because no matter what life she ended up with, she knew that she was always meant to have the Doctor in it.
1. Chapter 1

She rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother as he preached his useless platitudes at her. She was wiring a bomb to the base of the receiver on the roof of the department store and could not afford to lose focus. Needing both hands, her phone was tucked between her ear and her shoulder. Finally when he paused for a breath, she cut in.

"Jack, you worry too much," she told him, "Compared to whatever disaster the rift usually spits out, this is a bloody cakewalk. I think I can handle a few disgruntled plastic dummies."

She could practically hear her brother glaring at her, "Disgruntled?" he said incredulously, "More like homicidal! You read the reports, what happened the last time the Nestene Consciousness was on Earth. You better be taking this seriously Rose Tyler."

"I've yet to even encounter one single plastic creature," she told him, "And if I do this right, I shouldn't. Hence why it would be nice if you stopped lecturing me."

Jack growled, "You're alone in a different country, no back up, and only a damned sonic probe. I'll lecture you as much as I damn well please."

"Jack please," sighed, putting down her sonic, "I thought we agreed that I was the best person for the job. Suzie's injured, Tosh isn't ready for solo field work, and you have to be there guarding the rift. I'm the only agent you have that can handle this and you know One would bugger this up."

Jack sighed. She could only imagine her image conscious brother running his hand through his hair, messing it up. "Just be careful." He stressed.

Rose smiled, "I won't do anything you wouldn't do," she said.

Jack immediately protested, "No! Do the opposite of what I would do. What I do is a perfect example of what not to do in the field."

Rose laughed and finally set the timer for three minutes. It would be plenty of time to escape. "Good bye Jack. I…" Rose turned around, spotted someone, and froze. There was someone else on the roof. She stared at him with wide eyes, her sonic automatically pointing in his direction. She could hear her brother yelling on the other end of the line, trying to figure out what had just happened but she couldn't really concentrate on him right now. She took a step back but bumped into the aerial.

"You!"

She jumped, not expecting the man to shout.

"What are you doin' here?"

Rose hung up. She had two options. On the one hand, she could run. It was easy, probably safer, and most definitely saved her from an awkward encounter. On the other hand, she recognized him. How could she not? Her brother had been telling her bedtime stories about the man since he first met her. This was her chance to finally meet the wizard behind the curtain, the man behind the legend. He was barely ten feet away, in all his leather glory. She narrowed her eyes.

"You really do look like a U-boat captain," she blurted out, and then cringed, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep," he said, a cruel hint of amusement clearly evident.

"Can we forget that I ever said that?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Nope,"

Rose moaned, "Oh god! That was not at all what I was planning to say."

The man tilted his head and frowned, "And what words would you have picked?"

Rose opened her mouth, ready to spew out the words she had practiced a million times before, but her mind went blank. She mentally panicked, her brain had stopped working. Why did her brain stop working? After several moments, the man gave her an impatient look, one that was definitely specific to her species, but she still couldn't spit anything out.

With a sigh, "I can't remember them now," she told him, very sure that she was just reinforcing his 'humans are stupid' mindset.

"Right," he just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rose immediately protested, "But they were good. My brother insisted that I use those exact words when meeting you but in the end I just bollixed it up."

The man started to give her a placating smile before what she said hit him. Instead he frowned, "Wait, you knew you were going to meet me?" he demanded, "Specifically me, not some random bloke off the street me."

Rose shrugged and opened her mouth to explain but the thirty second warning on the timer beeped. She looked back and forth between the bomb, the man, and the elevator before coming to a decision. With a determined look on her face she made quick haste towards the edge of the building. On her way she grabbed the Doctor by the hand and told him one word.

"Run!"

Without any hesitation, he accepted her hand and followed Rose across the rooftop. Just as the timer started beeping at one second intervals, denoting the last five seconds, she thrust herself at the building next door, the leather clad man right at her side. He managed to land gracefully on his feet, but Rose had to fall forwards in a somersault, to land on hers.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Rose couldn't help but exclaim once she landed properly, grinning broadly at her accomplice.

"It was alright," he shrugged, biting back his own grin.

"Alright?" Rose exclaimed, her hands on her hips, "That was more than alright. It was brilliant and you know it Doctor!"

The Doctor let his grin spread across his face, "Yeah," he finally admitted but then frowned again. With a crescendo of frustration, he demanded, "But who are you? And how do you know me? Are you with UNIT? Though they shouldn't be able to recognize me." By the end of his little monologue he seemed to be talking to himself, "Course I could still reveal myself in the future...past..."

Rose rolled her eyes good naturedly, "21st century English is a rather rubbish language for temporal tenses." she sympathized.

His focus was redirected towards her, "What?" he demanded, silently referring to everything from the explosion to her knowledge of temporal senses.

Rose bit her lip and hid a grin. It wasn't every day that one of her lot got the Doctor confused. Usually he was the one holding all the cards, but this time, it was all her. She was almost proud of herself. Jack certainly would be. Finally she just sighed and tried to explain it the best she could without telling him too much about the future.

"I'm going to be your companion."

The Doctor took an involuntary step back, "No you're not because I'm not going to have any more future companions. It's already been decided."

Rose knew exactly how to argue his point, "Well that's too bad because I know for a fact that I travel with you."

He gave her a very condescending look, "And why is that?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer but a brilliant, yet slightly evil plan slowly encroached causing her to grin. The Doctor did not like that grin, not at all, especially since she just shrugged, and said, "Well I guess it doesn't matter, considering that you've decided against any future companions."

The complete 180 gave even the Doctor a modicum of whiplash, "Er...right," he finally said with a firm nod, "Absolutely no companions. So run along, little human, go your eat beans on toast."

Rose sent him one last small smile before turning around, reassuring herself that this wasn't the end. The Doctor couldn't help but feel cheated. He only had more questions and because of his own words, he couldn't get the answers. The further she got away, the more his hearts raced, and honestly he had no idea why. She was about to make her way down, out of his view, when he called out for her. She paused and turned her head, looking at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's just..." He struggled to find something to say, having no idea why he called her back, "Uh...you know my name," he finally said, "But I don't know yours."

"Oh," she said, and then grinned, "Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Good to meet you Rose Tyler," the Doctor said with a grin. It was a nice name. "Now go on, you missing the telly or something."

Rose rolled her eyes and shot him a sarcastic salute. Suddenly she couldn't remember just why she wanted to meet the doctor so badly but then again... As Rose ran down the stairs, she pulled out her phone and dialed her brother.

"You better have a good reason for hanging up on me Rose Marion," Jack threatened.

Rose grinned, "Oh Jack," she ignored his threat, "You'll never guess who I just met."

He sighed. Little sisters were tough work and honestly, Rose Tyler was probably the worst of them. He was going to die of heart failure, worrying about her and unlike the rest of the world, he wouldn't get to rest in peace. He took a deep breath, mimed shooting himself in the head, and humored her.

"Johnny Depp?" he asked, suggestively.

She laughed, "Oh I wish," she said, "But no, even better."

"Better than the guy who made pirates look sexy?" Jack asked incredulously, but Rose could tell he was teasing.

"If you put it like that…" she giggled, and after a moment just blurted her news out, "It was the Doctor!"

"Your gynecologist?" Jack asked suggestively, "Is he going to get you that drink he owes you?"

Rose turned beet red, "Is everything sex with you?" she demanded before rolling her eyes, "No Jack, THE Doctor."

He was silent for what seemed like the longest time. Meanwhile, Rose made it to the street and started heading towards her hotel, ignoring the police presence. Suddenly, she spotted the Doctor running into an alley and grinned. Checking traffic so she wouldn't be run over, Rose quickly made her way to a place where she could discreetly get a glimpse of the Tardis.

"The Doctor?"

"The one and only," Rose chimed, craning her neck to get a better look.

He laughed out and clapped, "Well done Rose!" he exclaimed, "And by the way, he's not the only Doctor. Besides humans with their doctorates…"

Rose sighed, "You can't let me have this one thing, can you?" she asked.

"…there's the Doctor with the scarf, Mr. Cricket and celery, technicolored orphan Annie..."

"They're all the same man," she insisted, watching the Tardis dematerialize, "Sarah said so."

"Well if Sarah says it, it must be true." Jack laughed, "Which version of the man did you see then?" Jack put an emphasis on the word version.

As she walked off, she spotted a plastic hand and grabbed it. The thing had probably been blown out of the shop as it exploded. It would make a nice souvenir, commemorating the first time she met the Doctor.

"U-boat...I mean..." Rose pouted, "It's your fault."

Jack groaned, "What did I do this time?" he asked. Little sisters.

Rose didn't know whether or not to tell him. For one, her brother would most probably laugh at her, but on the other hand she wanted to share her misery with somebody. Jack was the safest if not the wisest choice, at least he was if she wanted to preserve the timelines.

"I said..." She cleared her throat, "The first thing I said..." She let out a long breath, "I told him that he looked like a U-boat captain."

Jack didn't react, playing silent once more. She counted to three, expecting laughter, but Jack surprised her. Either he was growing up or he she sounded more miserable than she thought.

"That's not horrible, Rosie. It could have been worse." He understood the need to impress the man. After all, he died to impress the Doctor.

Rose scoffed, "Worse? Really?"

"Hey," he shrugged, "You could have jumped the guy and told him you wanted to carry his Time Lord babies." Jack told her bluntly making Rose blush, of course Jack would say that.

"Jack!" she whined.

Quietly he added, "You could have endangered the entire world, forcing him fix your mess before time ran out."

"But I blew it Jack," she said, not really listening anymore, "I was supposed to impress him. And then I stupidly told him that he was supposed to take me on as his companion. He was supposed to invite me to travel with him on my own merit, not because it would prevent a paradox. Me and my big mouth…"

Rose entered her hotel and made her way to her room. She shucked off her boots, hung up her jacket, and unclasped her hip and holster bag. Jack called her style desert steampunk refugee chic, but it worked for her. She put her phone on speaker, lay down on the bed, her wavy blonde hair hanging down to the ground and sighed. She started playing with the plastic hand, using her sonic probe to examine it, see if she would figure out how it worked.

"I don't know what to do Jack," she admitted, "I'm supposed to be a companion, the Doctor's companion like you, but I don't know if I can do it."

"Are you in the room?" Jack asked. Rose made an affirmative hum.

Seconds later, there was a strange sound, like air trying to clap and where there was once empty space, was now her older brother. He was taller than her, standing at 6 foot 2, where she was only 5 foot 8, had brown hair and had slate grey eyes. His WWII greatcoat was as prominent as ever, making her brother more memorable than he already was.

Jack took a moment to shake off the feeling of traveling through the void without a capsule before made his way towards Rose. She looked at him with wide, honey eyes. His heart melted.

"Don't underestimate my sister," Jack told her, sitting down beside her head, "She's a badass. I raised her after all. She's more than a match for any Time Lord."

Rose sat up, and twisted around, allowing Jack pull her onto his lap and hold her tight. She savored the feeling. Jack's arms were home for her, a place where she always felt safe.

"I can't help but feel like I screwed everything up," she confided, "What if I..."

Jack hugged her tighter, thinking back to when he first got custody of her, a little girl of eight. She had been so small then, but even so, she had this presence about her. The world kept trying to knock her down, and while she did get a few bruises, everyone was allowed an off day, she never let it keep her down.

Her mother had disappeared when she was three years old, leaving little Rose Tyler in the system. They had no other choice as she had only two relatives, her Nan, a sickly woman in a nursing home battling dementia, and a young cousin, even younger than Rose. No family friends stood up to get custody, preferring to take care of themselves and their own.

When Jack found out that Rose was an orphan in the system, he did everything he could to find her. It didn't matter to him that he wasn't supposed to meet Rose until later on in her timeline, what mattered to him was that the girl he considered a little sister was all alone and needed him. Jack found Rose in a children's home a month before her fifth birthday. From there it took just about the same amount of time to even get the orphanage to consider his application for adoption, and a further two years and several thousand pounds to finally get custody. Jack made sure to visit her as often as he could, intent on convincing the last Tyler that she wasn't alone anymore.

When he brought her home for good, Jack made sure to tell her exactly who he was, how he knew her, and why he adopted her. She was young, but Jack always made it a point to be as honest as he could with her. It was her life he was playing with, good intentions or not. He also made sure to give her the option of finding a new family if she was uncomfortable. It would probably break his heart, but Rose was more important than that. Luckily for Jack, she had made her mind up a long time ago. Jack made the effort to accept her into his heart, it was only fair that she return the favor.

"I know exactly how you feel, because believe it or not, I'm scared too."

Rose frowned, "Jack?" she asked.

Jack sighed, figuring that Rose probably didn't really remember everything he told her so long ago, "Remember Rosie, I'm just as in the dark about this as you are." He said, looking away, "I have no idea what the Doctor will do next and honestly that scares me more than anything."

"But you've lived through this...my future is your past." Rose insisted.

Jack shook his head, "More like my past is in your future. The thing is, I don't know what will happen because everything I knew to be true back when I was traveling with you, got messed up somehow.

"Your mom, Jackie, she was never supposed to disappear. I wasn't supposed to raise you. You weren't supposed to have your A levels let alone a master's degree in Mechanical Engineering and a doctorate in Xenology from Luna University in the year 5106. You know aliens, you work for Torchwood. You're practically everything but an estate girl working in a department store."

Rose looked at Jack for the longest time. Memories from long ago assaulting her conscious mind. He didn't know how she'd react. How would a normal person react to relearning that they lived the wrong life? He knew that his reaction would be extreme to say the least. Finally she just leaned forward, lifted up her hands, making Jack flinch at the memory of one of her famous slaps, and ultimately just hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Huh?"

Rose gave him her famous tongue in tooth grin, "You saved my life," she told him point blank, "It's sad about my mum, but honestly, I never knew her. You risked your own timeline to make sure that I would grow up with someone that loves me. If that's not love, I don't know what is. "

Jack broke out into a grin, "So," he stood up, Rose still in his arms, and sat back down so that his back was leaning against the headboard and his feet were extended out in front of him, "Star Trek?"

Rose leaned against him and made herself comfortable, "Thought you'd never ask," she sighed, snuggling in, making herself comfortable.

Jack fiddled with his vortex manipulator, linking its image inducer to the television. He navigated to his video library and started the 42nd century remake of the Star Trek TV shows. Rose especially loved them because they used shimmers and voice replicators to make it seem like the original actors were in it, especially considering the mostly unedited script. She fell asleep, watching as the captain and his second in command were beamed down to an alien planet.

The next thing Rose knew, there was a tall dark figure standing over her, waving an eerie glowing light. She would never admit it, but she screamed, and quite loudly too. She scrambled out from under the covers, her limbs flailing every which way. One of her hands hit something and she heard a loud yelp. She scrambled around for the light switch and flicked it on.

It was the Doctor, and he was glaring at her petulantly, holding his cheek. Rose immediately got out from under her covers and stood up, never mind that she was scanty clad in a tank top and panties. She sent him her best death glare, her palm itching for a slap. Unfortunately, it seemed that he wouldn't stand still long enough to receive one.

"What the bloody hell are you doing," she demanded, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You hit me!" he exclaimed, standing straight up, using his other hand to point at his cheek.

Rose growled, "Damn right I hit you! How did you get in here?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He just stood there, holding his cheek, looking at her with his most accusing blue eyes. If Rose didn't know any better, and if Sarah Jane and Jack hadn't told her that it wasn't possible, she would say that he was pouting. Finally Rose just sighed and released all her anger in a breath. She just couldn't stay mad at the tosser. Rose walked over to her bag, reached in, and pulled out a small round plastic pocket. It had a red dot on one side of it and a blue one on the other. Without a thought, she pressed the blue dot and shook it a few times before walking over to the Doctor. He raised his hand defensively, as if to ward her off. She snickered, lowered his hand, and quickly pressed the pack on his cheek. He braced himself, as though expecting something more painful, but relaxed when he felt the cool. She used this opportunity to kiss his other cheek.

"There you big baby," she said, her caring tone belaying her harsh words, "This should help. I'm sorry I hit you, but you really shouldn't stand over a girl like that when she's asleep. It's creepy."

The Doctor nodded and, now trusting her, he allowed Rose to steer him to the desk chair. She sat down across from him on the bed, and tucked her legs underneath her. She was about to ask the Doctor what he was doing in her hotel room when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss," she heard, "Is everything alright in there?"

Rose groaned and fell backwards, her shirt riding up slightly, "Everything is fine," she assured the man.

"Are you quite sure ma'am?"

Rose sat up again and rolled her eyes. She plastered a fake grin on her face and began to speak in a falsetto, "Am I sure?" she asked fake incredulously, "My boyfriend's here! He snuck in early this morning, surprising me. It's our one year anniversary. He brought me flowers, and jewelry and those little French pastries I adore so much for breakfast. You see, my coworker let him in early this morning before she left. I had no idea John was coming and since I'm blind as a bat without my glasses, I didn't recognize him. Sadly, I made a mess of breakfast. Those poor delicious croissants… But honestly this is the best surprise I've had in a long time." She paused, waiting for the man to speak.

"Don't worry about the cleanup miss," the man behind the door said quickly as though to stall another wave of babble, "Our maids will take care of it. You just enjoy your anniversary with your boyfriend. Will he be checking in as well?"

"Unfortunately he can't," Rose sighed, sending a smirk in the Doctor's direction "I'm on a business trip you see, and we live all the way up in Cardiff. I work…"

"Very well," the man said, eager to be off, "We wish you a pleasant stay here at the Dunkirk. Good Day, ma'am, sir."

"Oh thank you!" Rose shouted before she burst into laughter.

The Doctor wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed. Not only did Rose manage to explain away all the noise they...well she made earlier, but she managed to do it in a way that sent the concerned party all but running as far away from them as possible. That skill would be quite useful in sticky situations, not that he was thinking about asking her to stay around.

"So," she finally said, "Let's get down to business."

The Doctor nodded. Right down to business was exactly what he wanted. No fuss, clear and concise facts. Maybe this human wasn't as dreadful as he originally thought she was.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked in the same breath.

The Doctor had been nodding, keen on getting straight to business, until she said that last part. His eyes widened comically, "What?" he exclaimed, "No! Of course not! Why would I want to stalk you?"

Rose shrugged, completely unfazed, "Well you were on the roof like a creeper," she started.

"That's because I was trying to stop the living plastic creatures hiding in the basement."

"And then you're here, standing over me like a deranged serial killer about to stab one of his helpless sleeping victims." She said, speaking over him.

They looked at each other, neither giving in until the Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for games," he said, "I've been tracking another batch of plastic creatures and my sonic led me straight to your hotel room. You're not plastic are you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Tissue, blood, and bone just like you," she said.

"That's just what a plastic creature would say," the Doctor pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you want a slap?" she threatened.

"Oi!" he exclaimed.

"And use the technical terms," she told him, "Saying plastic creatures is redundant."

The Doctor stood up, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Well maybe I don't like using the technical terms."

Rose just shrugged and pulled out her own sonic probe, "Whatever," she said, focusing on her device, syncing the two sonics so that she'd have the correct tracing signal and used it to scan the room. The Doctor didn't realize what Rose was doing and thought his own probe was malfunctioning. He slapped it against his hand until the little flashing light turned off. Suddenly he heard the sonic sound, and frowned at his again. No matter how many knobs and dials he turned and how many buttons he pushed, it would not go silent. He looked up, about to tell Rose that his sonic was broken when he spotted her's. He stared at it in shock.

"You..."

Rose hummed in question but he didn't clarify. He kept repeating the same word over and over like a broken record. Finally she had enough of his repetition, and turned to face him, "I what?"

"Sonic," was the only thing the poor Time Lord could get out.

She couldn't help but glance down at her sonic probe and grin proudly, "Isn't it great? I found an old broken sonic wand at an auction and used it to build my own."

The Doctor couldn't help but lean in closer to peer at it. Unfortunately that put his face in striking distance, but it wasn't Rose he had to look out for. The old plastic hand that Rose had found outside the blown up department store and brought home had come to life. It had been hiding under her bed, gathering intel, but couldn't resist the opportunity. The Doctor had a special attack on sight directive attached to his name.

The Doctor fell back, leaning on his chair. He dropped the sonic, more intent on grabbing the plastic arm and ripping it off his mouth do that he could breathe. It had a tight hold and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Rose immediately went over to help, grabbing the hand around the wrist and pulling as hard as she could. The Doctor overbalanced and fell flat on his back, pulling Rose forward and so that she ended up straddling the Doctor. It didn't bother her, in fact, it was a bit more comfortable in this position to pull, but the Doctor was very aware of how she landed and was turning a bright red. He couldn't help but think that she was in clad solely in her knickers. What was worse was that she was making all sorts of noises in her efforts to get the hand off his face. Rose peaked down at the Doctor from the corner of her eye and bit back a smirk, Jack was a very bad influence on her. Finally the Doctor reached out, and tried to grab his sonic, needing to get both the hand and the girl off of him. He was only a man after all, and regardless of his respiratory bypass, still needed to breathe.

Still keeping an eye on the man, Rose saw what he was trying to accomplish and decided to help. She grabbed her sonic from the bed, and went through a spectrum of sound waves until she managed to shut the damned thing off. Almost immediately, the Doctor sat himself up, meeting Rose chest to chest, gently pushed her off of him, almost scurrying to the other side of the room, and pretended that he had his composure. Rose just sat back and crossed her ankles.

"That was quite the hand-job Doc," Rose said, with her best Harkness grin.

"Yeah, well..." he shifted in place, refusing to look in her eyes.

Rolling her eyes again, she crawled over to her bag and grabbed her favorite pair of old comfy jeans, "Better?" she asked once she slipped them on.

The Doctor barely glanced at her before just nodding. She quickly grabbed a bra and her favorite tunic before slipping into the bathroom to put them on. Looking in the mirror, she hand combed her wavy blonde locks, and outlines her eyes with black kohl. Once she reentered the hotel room, she slipped on a pair of black converse, attached her hip and holster pouch to her leg, and finally pulled on her jacket. She walked over to the door and looked to the Doctor.

"You coming?"

The Doctor blinked, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Rose scoffed, "Well obviously there's the main transmitter. That hand didn't just come to life on its own."

The Doctor made his way to the door and arranged himself so that he was in between her and the door, "And?" he asked, "I still don't see what that has to do with you."

Rose quirked her eyebrow, crossed her arms and gave him a look, "Seriously?" she asked, and upon seeing his resolute expression, she repeated herself, "Seriously?"

"I don't joke," he said, looking very serious indeed.

Rose snorted, "You are a joke," she blurted out and then with wide eyes she covered her mouth, "I swear I do not know where that came from!"

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously once more before pointing at her, "Stay," he commanded.

"I'm not a dog," she mumbled as she watched the Doctor leave. Finally she pulled out her cell and called Jack again, "Jack? Could you bring me my vortex manipulator? I want to upstage the Doctor."

An hour later, Rose hit the pavement, a vortex manipulator secured on her left arm, and her sonic probe grasped tightly in her right hand. She used the sonic to scan the surrounding frequencies, hoping to locate a nearby Auton if not the Nestene Consciousness itself. She sighed, figuring that she had a long day ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

As a thirteen year old, Rose Tyler was quite unlike any other girl her age. For one, she preferred tinkering with her brother's old 1967 Chevy Camaro over shopping, sleepovers and cooing over boys. For another, she was halfway done with high school, already looking for her future university. What was most significant was the fact that she knew all about aliens, most especially the Doctor. Jack had managed to give her the Doctor's file for her birthday and she spent a long time memorizing its contents. By the time her 14th birthday rolled around, she was able to identify each Doctor, his companions, describe them, and the adventures on file.

Since, at the time, Jack was Torchwood Three's only employee, the small family had to move into the hub. At first Jack vehemently refused to allow Rose anywhere near the alien paraphernalia, but she persisted and soon managed to not only managed to fix the computer systems so that they'd give Jack an idea whether or not the rift would be active that day, but she managed to identify many artifacts and actually created a working Vortex Manipulator. Jack finally realized just how much of an asset his sister really was. It helped that she managed to not only get the Vortex Manipulator to do what it was created to do, but that she actually managed to install a small computer and later on managed to connect it to her sonic.

Once she graduated from high school, Jack and Rose decided to look further abroad for university opportunities. She wanted the best education possible and decided that studying in the 21st century wasn't enough for what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to work with aliens; alien technology, alien species, and most importantly aliens in relation to the Earth. While she knew that her destiny lay in the Doctor's little blue police box, she wanted to be ready for what would come after. No one really stayed with the Doctor forever. Besides, she already had a job with Torchwood, all that was left was learning enough to be spectacular at it.

When she turned sixteen, Jack allowed her to really start working at Torchwood Three. As she spent the last two years of her life organizing the archives and basically being the voice in Jack's ear, she was ready for more action. Jack had her training in martial arts from the age of ten, and was now compounding on that education with weapons training, and tactics. He had hired two new agents, Suzie Costello and Toshiko Sato, to help and pretty soon, they were like a well lubricated engine.

Torchwood One had no idea that Jack had employed his underage sister at Three. He didn't trust London, and would rather be tortured and killed than to allow them any access to his sister. It didn't help that Rose was declared an enemy of the crown in the Torchwood Charter, not that Rose knew that. Jack had spent his tenure as head of Three to distance himself from One and it showed.

Because Jack paid his sister under the table so to speak, Rose had a lot of fun spending it without the government's knowledge. If there was one thing Jack taught her, it was how to rebuff authority unless they earned it. She used the money she earned to locate, contact and sometimes even visit the Doctor's many companions. She and Sarah Jane, for example, hit it off straight away, with Sarah becoming something of a mother to her.

Suddenly her sonic began to beep so she glanced at her Vortex Manipulator and saw that

Figures were closing in on her. Rose looked around, trying to spot something or someone that didn't fit in, mentally preparing herself for a fight. She quickly glanced at the screen and spotted that the figures were almost on top of her.

She looked around again, growing more anxious by the second when she spotted something gently reflecting the sun. There were two figures, both with wide eyes, flat eyes and fake plastic toothy grins. How anyone could confuse them as human was beyond her, because between their looks and the way they jerked around, they were clearly fake. She slipped the vortex manipulator into the pocket on the holster and hip bag, and activated the perception filter. Hopefully, the perception filter worked just as well on plastic as it did on organics. When the Autons made it to her side, she considered putting up a fight but decided that it would be a waste of energy. Instead she raised her hands in surrender.

"I'll come quietly," she said, "Just don't hurt anyone."

The two plastic men grinned widely at each other and grabbed her arms tightly. Rose grimaced but didn't protest. She would have a nice set of matching bruises in the morning. The unlikely duo led her towards a supped up old yellow bug and shoved her into the backseat. Rose couldn't help but admire the car. For plastic dummies, they sure knew how to pick out their ride.

The two dummies made their way to the back of the car and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, they head to their designated seats. Unfortunately they forgot to look behind them. The Autons on the right was about to get into the driver's seat when the other was slammed into the car. Rose winced and groaned, bemoaning the car's poor fate; being car-napped and dented all in the same day. She peaked out the window, considering whether or not she should yell at them for damaging such a royal beauty, but in the end decided against it. It was the Doctor.

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms in front of her chest and got comfortable. She refused to let the Doctor rescue her, after all, she didn't really need it. Why go traipsing all around London searching for the Nestene Consciousness when she could get escorted in a lovely bright yellow bug?

The other Auton, realizing the futility of his situation, quit trying to help his partner and got into the driver's seat. It drove off with her in the back. Rose turned around, curious to see the Doctor's reaction. He was standing in the middle of the street, a plastic head in his hand, its body charging a lamppost. He looked so forlorn and defeated, Rose couldn't stand it. She waved, and sent him a wide smile figuring that it was the least she could do.

The Doctor stared after the car, completely bewildered. Who was this girl? He set up the plastic head on the console. He first found her blowing up a relay station on top of a public department store. Who did that? Suddenly he felt a sharp bite and immediately jolted his fingers away, nearly taking the head with them. The stupid thing just tried to bite his fingers off. He glared at the thing and turned it so that the mouth was on the bottom. With a sigh, he resumed his thoughts.

And then the girl punched him in the face. He did not deserve that, not at all. Although, thinking about it, he could have knocked but at the same time what if she really had been plastic? He looked down at the head and gave it a sarcastic wave. It was 'armless. He snickered as he attached cabled to the head.

And just now, he found her at the mercy of two plastic creatures, forget the technical term, his way sounded much better, being kidnapped and taken hostage. The Doctor tried to rescue her, figuring that if he took out the one, she could make a run for it. Instead, she did the opposite, she made herself comfortable and let the other plastic creature drive off with her in the back seat. He checked the screen and saw that everything was properly calibrated. He started the scan, hoping that he would locate the Nestene Consciousness soon, for Rose's sake at least.

And what did it mean when she said that she was supposed to be his companion? He chose the companions, thank you! They didn't choose themselves. If he wanted applications and interviews and all those awful bureaucratic things, he would have contacted UNIT. Besides, there was a very good reason he decided against future companions, and no pretty blonde girl was going to make him change his mind. He looked at the screen and saw that his beautiful ship was narrowing in on the signal's origin point. She only needed a minute or two to finish up, and he could go rescue the girl.

It was somewhat understandable how she knew his name. He hadn't exactly been quiet on Earth, and was quite sure that there was a written or two out there about one of his many adventures. Rose looked like a smart girl, for a human at least, and probably knew her way around the internet. He'd probably have to do something about that, too much information on him could be a bad thing. A virus would melt all the information away.

The Doctor paused and frowned, wondering why he thought about the information melting when he felt his hand sink into something. He looked down and suddenly understood. The head was melting. With a glance to the monitor, he could tell that it was too soon. His ship didn't have the exact coordinates yet. He raced over to the other side of the console and started up the dematerialization, hoping that the coordinates he had would be close enough. Once he landed, the Doctor checked his pockets for the anti-plastic and stepped out the doors.

He looked around, not even noticing the time discrepancy between when Rose had been kidnapped and when he landed. The Doctor couldn't see the transmitter and his sonic wasn't helping. Finally he decided to ask. Maybe the humans spotted something strange that could give him a clue. Spotting a child, he couldn't help but grin. Children were great at spotting the strange and even better at believing the unbelievable.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said, kneeling down so that he could look the child in the eyes, "I'm looking for something, a transmitter. It's a huge, round circular dish, like a wheel. For all I know it could be completely invisible." He mumbled the last bit.

The child bit his lip, and thought for a moment before looking around. He pointed.

"What?" He looked left and right, "What?"

The child sighed and thrust his finger out again. Adults were so obtuse sometimes.

"What? What is it?" the Doctor stood up, and spun around on his heel, "What?"

The kid rolled his eyes and thrust out his finger even more pointedly. The Doctor turned on his heel again, only this time more slowly, taking his surroundings completely in. It took him a moment but finally he had a light bulb moment.

"Oh!" The Doctor grinned, "Fantastic! Thanks mate!"

Now that the Doctor saw what he was supposed to, his gaze was firmly fixed on the largest Ferris wheel in the world, the London Eye. Without looking or turning around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy from an alien planet. It was quite simple and not even that interesting on the planet it came from, but to the child, it was something wonderful. The Doctor chanced a quick peak down at the child's face, delighting at the expression of wonder. Little things like this made the Doctor's day.

Breaking into a run, the Doctor crossed the Westminster Bridge and made his way towards the South Bank, where the London Eye was located. He scanned the area, looking for an access hatch. He had a feeling that what he was looking for would be hidden underground, and being right more often than not, he spotted the entrance right away.

He opened the hatch, climbed down the ladder, and made his way towards a multilevel chamber where he spotted the Nestene Consciousness. Patting his pockets once more to make sure he didn't lose anything, he made his way to the platform directly above it. He walked straight past Rose and another human, both of them had been tied to the railing on the same platform, not even seeing them. Rose couldn't help but stare disbelievingly. How did the Doctor manage to survive long enough to become Earth's Champion so unaware of his surroundings? The human, whose form had been used as a template for one of her kidnapers, whimpered. After spending half a day chained up to the man, it was second nature to turn towards him and soothingly reassure him that everything would be alright. The poor man was shaking, sweating buckets, with his dark eyes darting from shadow to shadow, more often than not trying to avoid looking down into the plastic vat.

"Mickey," Rose whispered, "You're alright, really. I won't let anything happen to you and even better, my partner is finally arrived."

Mickey glanced at the Doctor dubiously. Sure the leather clad man was big and seemed to know what he was doing, but he just wanted out. Rose squeezed Mickey's hand, mentally praying for strength.

"I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor announced to the room at large, "May I approach?"

He waited for the affirmative before taking a big step forward. The Doctor looked down into the vat with a determined expression on his face, "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" He asked, and the liquid gurgled, "Thank you."

Rose took this chance to try and reach into her holster and hip bag. It wasn't easy, but she managed to grab her favorite lock pick. Luckily, she managed to devise a way to keep the pick right on the top.

"If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

Rose groaned. God save her, he was punning and actually thought it was clever. Jack had better luck with his inappropriate salutations in crises. At least if the opposite party was interested, he might reconsider. With the Doctor's puns, the opposite party was more likely to get even more upset.

"Time and a Place, Doctor!" Rose insisted firmly, startling the man.

He turned his head and blinked, "Rose?" he asked, "What are you doing over there?"

She gave him her most facetious smile, "Oh, I enjoy the view. Really Doctor between the homicidal plastic vat and the lovely red mood lighting, I may decide to take up permanent residence here."

Before the Doctor could retort, the plastic Consciousness did a sort of hissy screech that sounded like dying elephants, at least in Rose's opinion. The leather-clad Doctor frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Oh don't give me that. It's an invasion plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights!"

The Plastic in the vat gurgled and hissed, "I am talking!" The Doctor insisted firmly, giving the vat his best stern look, "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people..."

"Hey!" Rose cried out, taking great offense, but the Doctor just carried on as though he had not been interrupted.

"...have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf, please, just go."

Rose, in the meantime, had decided that she had enough of playing captive. Using the skills her brother taught her, she managed to use her lock pick and get out of the handcuffs. She uncuffed Mickey, intent on getting him to a safe zone, and was about to make her way to the Doctor's side, when she spotted the plastic Auton that had kidnapped her as well as a shop manikin making their way towards the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried out, trying to warn him, but it was too late. They grabbed him and made sure he couldn't resist. The Auton searched the Doctor's pockets and found the vial of blue anti-plastic. The Nestene Consciousness immediately recognized what it was.

"That was just insurance." He insisted, "I wasn't going to use it." The vat screeched making the Doctor redouble his efforts to prove that he wasn't a threat, "I'm not attacking you, I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not."

"It. Is. A. Tardis.," the Auton spoke, tilting his head jerkily.

The Doctor shook his head and struggled to get free, "Yes, that's my ship."

The large vat bubbled and hissed, each sound like a blow to the Doctor's face.

"No!" The Doctor protested, "That's not true! I was there, I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them."

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise and Rose felt a strange energy surrounding her, "Doctor! What's it doing?"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, staring at the Auton with horror, "It's the Tardis. The Nestene's identified its superior technology."

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes, biting her tongue. Like she said before, there was a time and a place for everything, including her snappy retorts. She watched with wide eyes as the energy gathered, creating some sort of blue dome over the vat as well as a blue lightning bolt stretching outwards from it. It was powerful, setting her teeth on edge.

"It's started the invasion!" he cried out, "Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!"

Rose let out a loud sigh, and gave the Doctor a look. She ran her hand through her hair. Honestly, if she ran every time a situation went critical, Wales would have probably dropped off into the sea already. She pulled a red cellphone out of her pocket and pressed one. Since it was her emergency phone, Jack picked up on the first ring.

"Are you alright?" Was the first question out of Jack's mouth.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Never mind about me," she said, "The Nestene Consciousness is starting its attack. The Doctor is here and will probably save the day, but in the meantime, anything plastic is hostile."

Jack nodded, not that Rose could see him, but she knew, "I'll contact London. Be careful."

"You too." Rose said before hanging up.

She looked up and quickly had to dodge an energy bolt. The Consciousness was going insane. She immediately found Mickey and pulled him up to the Tardis before using Jack's key to open the doors and shove the older boy inside where it was safe. Once the civilian was secure, she used all her training to assess the situation.

"It's the activation signal. Its transmitting." the Doctor cried out, "Run!"

Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor could be rather dramatic at times.

"Time Lord." The Nestene Consciousness finally hissed, and the plastic minions began walking the Doctor towards the edge.

"I could have had a boring life," she said to herself, spotting a chain, some rope and an axe, "A nice, normal boyfriend, no A levels, and a job as a shop girl." She used the axe to chop the rope, releasing the chain and taking hold of it.

"And I would have still had my mum, but do you know what?" She reaffirmed her grip before jumping up and wrapping the chain around her leg. With a grin, she cried out in pure exhilaration, "I love my life!"

Rose swung across the chamber, going from the Tardis down to the level where the Doctor was being held. As she swung, she kicked at the plain manikin, breaking it into pieces and sending the anti-plastic into the vat. On the way back, she managed to get behind the Doctor and kicked the Auton into the vat containing the Nestene Consciousness.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried as she swung back for a third time.

He reached out as though to catch her, but she had already disembarked. She jumped down, did a quick somersault and landed on her feet besides the Doctor. The Doctor stared at her in disbelief, and even if he wouldn't admit it, slight awe. That was twice that she saved the day with her acrobatics, but really, who was counting?

The Nestene Consciousness screamed as it turned blue and then everything began to explode and burn around them. The duo looked at each other, grinned, and raced for the Tardis. When they finally got inside, the Doctor was quick to get her out of there, allowing Rose to get her first real glimpse of the famous time ship.

Rose's eyes were wide with wonder as she tried to memorize every detail of the coral construct. She was gorgeous, completely spectacular. Jack didn't do her justice with his description of her. She studied the console, smothering her laughter at the thought that it looked like a hookah. Finally her eyes caught the Doctor's. They landed.

"What do you think?" he asked, with a grin.

Rose could not wipe the grin off her face, "She's sexy as hell Doctor," Rose told him, "Much better than anything I've ever imagined."

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh, "Isn't she just?"

Suddenly someone groaned, drawing both their attention from each other to the civilian curled up in fetal position against the wall next to the door. Rose sighed and made her way towards the guy, feeling responsible for him. The Doctor felt no such thing.

"What's that doin' on my ship?" he demanded.

Rose sent the Doctor a quick glare, "His name is Mickey," she scolded, "And I rescued him from the bowels of the Nestene Lair. Your ship was the safest place to stash him, so I took the liberty."

"How did you even get the door open?"

Rose gave the Doctor a look, "The key…"

"What key?" he hissed, "I never gave you a key. I…"

"Where am I?" Mickey demanded, not caring that he interrupted, "Who are you? What's going on?"

Rose sent him a soft smile, one that she adopted specifically for civilians who needed to be placated. "Hello there," she said, digging through her holster bag, and pulling out a badge, "My name is Rose Tyler and I'm with the Government. You've been kidnapped and I was sent in to rescue you."

The Doctor scoffed, making Rose send an inappropriate hand gesture in his direction. The Time Lord stared at her in disbelief, wondering at her audacity. 900 years and he had never been flipped off.

Rose rested her hand on Mickey's arm, "Now can you tell me your name and where you live? I need to make sure that you haven't suffered any head injuries."

Mickey blinked, "Uh...Mickey...I'm Michael Richard Smith. I live on the Powell Estates."

Rose sent him a grin, "Oh! I lived on the Powell Estates, back when I was just a little girl before my mum died." She said, trying to make the victim more comfortable.

Mickey was silent for a moment, his face scrunched up in a thoughtful frown, "Your mum...she wouldn't happen to be named Jackie, would she?"

Rose froze and then looked at him curiously, "Why?"

Mickey blinked and then grinned, "Because me mum and her were friends." He didn't notice Rose's expression darken, "You and I were supposed to grow up together, be best mates like them."

Rose didn't care much for Mickey's mum, after all she was one of the people who made it so that she was put into the system, but Mickey seemed nice. She was about to open her mouth to ask him some more questions when the Doctor spoke, annoyance clear in his voice and on his face.

"Excuse me," he said, "Can we keep the domestics off of my ship? Thank you!"

Rose sighed and gave the Doctor a long suffering look. He sent her a cheeky smirk. She may have just met the Doctor but she felt as though she had known him for years already. She got up and walked towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rose said, "I have a question for you."

"Of course you do," the Doctor sighed, setting himself up for a long explanation. Humans. It didn't matter how much they saw, they always had questions. They could never figure things out for themselves. He readied himself for a long, annoying, dumbed down explanation. He gave her his full, undivided attention. Minus the part that was thinking about bananas. Thirty percent of his attention, then.

"Why do you sound like you're from the North?"

He froze, his entire brain stumbling, and looked at her funny, "Out of everything that happened today, that's the question you're going to ask me?" The Doctor was almost disappointed. He at least expected Rose to have something interesting on her mind.

Rose shrugged, "It's a valid question."

He shook his head, deciding that he'd never really understand humans, but answered her question anyway, "Lots of planets have a north," he said.

Rose narrowed her eyes. That wasn't really an answer, but she let it go. She quickly made her way to the jump-seat and sat down. The Doctor looked at her funny.

"What are you sitting down for?" he asked.

Rose shrugged, "I'm waiting until we land."

He looked at her funny, "Why would you go and do that? We've already landed."

Rose blushed, and hoped that Jack never found out about this particular incident. He would never let her hear the end of it. She jumped down and walked over to Mickey, helping him up. Once they exited the ship, the Doctor close behind, Rose passed Mickey two little white pills.

"Standard medication after exposure to extra-terrestrials." She explained.

Mickey didn't hesitate to pop them in his mouth and swallow them dry. After less than sixty seconds, his eyes started drooping and he fell forwards, unconscious. Rose quickly caught him and propped him against the kiosk.

"That'll take care of that," she said, wiping her hands.

The Doctor frowned and kicked Mickey's foot, "What did you do to him?"

Rose shrugged, "Its only retcon," she told the alien, "He won't remember the last 12 hours, probably think that he got drunk or something."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to protest on Mickey's behalf, but the benefits of such a drug outweighed the cons in his mind. He could only begin to imagine how wonderful it would be to use such a drug on his more annoying pursuers like that LINDA lot, not to mention on the pesky UNIT personnel who insisted on paperwork...

"You better be using that responsibly," he scolded lightly. He wasn't supposed to be condoning this sort of thing.

Rose send him a smirk, "Of course," she said with a wink.

She asked the Doctor for a second and pulled out her phone.

"Are you alright?"

Rose almost growled, "Yes! Will you stop asking me that? I'm with the Doctor for Pete's sake." she told him.

Jack laughed, "Alright, alright. Forgive me for worrying about my baby sister."

Rose narrowed her eyes, flashing gold, "Jack," she hissed, "I'm not a baby."

She could practically hear him roll his eyes, "So how did he do it this time?"

Rose scoffed, "Oh please, he was useless in there, and probably would have been dead without me. If anything I was the one doing all the work."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to protest, but after a moment, couldn't help but agree. It was true. Rose had been the one to blow up the secondary relay device over Henrik's and the one who managed to find the Nestene Consciousness first. Not only that but she saved him from being melted in the boiling plastic vat and managed to use the anti-plastic to stop the invasion.

"Yeah right," Jack scoffed, teasing his sister. It was probably true, knowing his sister, she really did have the skills to singlehandedly save the planet. It was just fun on his part to pretend otherwise.

"I'm serious! Doctor tell him!" Rose insisted, holding the phone up towards the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't take the phone, he had no idea why Rose was trying to pass it to him. It wasn't like he knew the person on the other end of the line. Instead, he made sure to raise his voice slightly so that this Jack character could hear her. Rose did deserve the credit, this time.

"Er, yes. It's true." he said, and then looked at Rose earnestly, "Thank you."

Rose stuck her tongue out at the phone, forgetting momentarily that it didn't have video chatting like their Vortex Manipulators, and then looked up at the Doctor. She sent him her famous tongue in tooth smile.

"Hear that Jack," she said, "The Doctor agrees with me." She hung up the phone before Jack could say anything else, "So..."

"So..." The Doctor couldn't let something go, "Do you really not have any more questions for me?" he demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Rose quirked her eyebrow, "Is that so surprising?"

He scoffed, "Well yeah," he said, "You're human."

Rose shook her head in amusement. Sarah Jane warned her about his tendency to insult the humans he loved so dearly. "Well I don't," she told him, "Everything was quite obvious, really."

"Obvious?"

"Come on Doctor," she whined, "I'm human, not brain dead. You just need to think about it really. Most aliens come to Earth for one or more of several reasons. Either their planet is gone and they like ours so much they want to make it their new home, they want our resources, they're power hungry and figure that it would be easy to conquer us considering our limited weaponry and disjointed governments, or finally, they just figure that no one's really going to stop them."

The Doctor scowled at her logic. In his experience, humans rarely relied on logic and if they tried, it was flawed, "Alright then, if you're so clever, what do you think the Nestene Consciousness wanted?"

"Well considering that their planet is gone," Rose started.

"And how do you know that?" he interrupted, startled by her knowledge.

Rose gave him a look, "Because you said so," Duh. "Before. They blamed you for not saving their planet.

"Anyway, from what I remember, they'd adore all the toxins and dioxins, smoke, oil and pollutants in our atmosphere and environment. The Earth would probably provide a great source of food for them."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "And you're human?" He had to make sure. Her knowledge was beyond the planet Earth, especially in this day and age.

"Born and bred," she replied with a grin.

"How do you know all of this?" The Doctor felt that he was missing something big.

"That's neither here nor there, Doctor." She sighed.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Earlier today, you said you were supposed to be my companion. What does that mean?" he asked, "I pick the companions, they don't pick me."

Rose gave him a long look before replying, "You're right," she said, taking a huge risk, "You're the one with the Tardis. If you want bring me on as your companion that's fantastic, but I want to earn the right, not receive it because of a technicality."

"What technicality?"

Rose shook her head, "I can't say," she told him, looking down, pretending to check on Mickey.

The Doctor scowled, "And don't you think that I need all the facts to make that decision?"

She shook her head, still looking down, "Not if I did this right," she whispered almost inaudibly.

The Doctor sighed. He had a very good idea why he had to take Miss. Tyler with him as his companion, but respected the fact that she was trying to prove herself as it were. When did becoming his companion become a job title, a right to be earned? He just wanted a friend, someone to share the stars with.

Rose peaked at him, completely bewildered by his behavior. He looked almost sad. She lifted her head slowly and reached out to him. "Doctor?"

His eyes met hers and he tried to give her a smile, "Well come on then," he said, "All aboard!"

Rose didn't move. She got what she wanted, but for some reason the victory seemed hollow. She shook her head.

The Doctor threw his hands up in frustration, "Then I don't know!" he exclaimed, "What do you want? If you don't come, it's a paradox."

Rose winced. He figured it out and despite everything she managed to accomplish, everything she showed him, he still only saw her paradox. It made her hate Jack, just for a moment. If only…

Rose let out a deep breath, and began her story, "When I was three years old, my mum disappeared. I was sent to a children's home until my brother found me. When he took me home, he sat me down and told me a story. You see there another little girl, only she grew up with her mum. She was like any other girl; school, friends, and family. Then one day something extraordinary happened, you see, someone came and turned her whole world upside down. He showed her a life filled with adventure, and tragedy, happiness and sorrow. He showed her the stars.

"Jack told me that once upon a time, that little girl was me, but something happened. I never knew my mum, nor was I anything like any other girl. There was one thing though, one thing that I hoped would stay the same. Doctor, my entire life was rewritten, but I wouldn't want to change a single thing. I may not be the Rose Tyler you were supposed to have, but I'm still Rose Tyler and I think that no matter what my life started out as, I was always meant to have you in it."


End file.
